Sora Hotoke
| marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = High-School Graduate | status = Alive | signature skill = Fullbring }} Sora Hotoke (仏 空, Hotoke Sora) is a Human situated in the as well as yet-to-be realized Fullbringer. Taking up the role as a vigilante in Karakura Town gaining the nickname Lurking Spirit (潜む気 , Hisomuki; Literally "Hiding Spirit") for his usage of stealth and his signature use of wearing mask. A master in close-combat, Sora has focused his skills in protecting Karakura from crime as well as fending off the weaker Hollows that attack the city. Personality Easy-going and fun-loving, Sora is noted as being deceptive and cunning even in tight situations. He refuses to consider a situation will go south, although understands the consequences of the situation going bad. Sora lives for the moment and loves new experiences, not willing to pass up a chance at something he will only get to do once. He finds that the more he experiences, the stronger he will become and he wants to become the strongest. His ability to see spiritual beings is what drives him to experience it all, as its the one thing he has yet to fully realize. Sora has a strong will coupled with his passion for protecting those close to him. His innate ability to create friends from enemies allowed him to make many friends and loved ones, giving him more to fight for. With more to fight for, Sora continues to strive forward and grow stronger. A "Here-and-Know" kind of guy, Sora refuses to live in the past, despite the many hardships that have been dealt to him. The death of his parents at an early age and his sister's kidnapping all left their marks on Sora, but he continues to stay optimistic and friendly to those he mets. Appearance Sora is a fairly tall young man with kept black hair that falls in front of his eyes and coal black eyes. He generally wears very unique style of clothing; consisting of a white dress shirt and black slacks. Over his shirt, he wears a black coat with the collar propped up. Around his neck sits a red and black tie. This outfit is his attire during his High School days, save the modifications. When taking on the role as the Lurking Spirit, Sora adorns a black trench coat and black leather gloves. He wears a white mask that resembles a frowning clown, save the very dulled features. History Childhood When he was very young, Sora's parents died in an "accident", which left Sora and his sister in the care of a foster parent. What surprised his foster parents was Sora's inability to show sadness on the situation he was placed into, something his foster mother remarked as "Hiding behind a Strong Exterior." As he was placed under the care of foster parents, Sora and his sister were placed in a new school. In their new school, Sora quickly took up the title as "Class Clown" while his sister steered away from being noticed and blended in with the background. The school, becoming the facility for their education for years to come, lead to the two becoming students their for many years. When Sora was in 8th Grade and his sister was in 7th, tragedy struck their family once again. His sister would be kidnapped and put up for ransom due to the belief that she was the Governor's daughter, due to their striking resemblance. As Sora held his sister in the highest regard, the threat on her life angered him more then ever before. The first signs of spiritual energy, erupting from his body, he quickly pin pointed her location and head out to the kidnapper's hideout. Finding the hideout, Sora discovered they had his sister bound and gagged and left in a dark basement. Angered that her psyche would be attacked in such away, the earliest forms of his arose. Killing the kidnappers, Sora would quickly retrieve his sister and would escape the hideout. Branded with his "murder", Sora would continue to live the optimistic life-style he had always had. High School In his second year of High School, Sora had continued to uphold his status as class clown. His positive demeanor earned him a name among his teachers and fellow students. It was during his High School days that he would become plagued with nightmares, unlike anything he could imagine. Imagines of , a place beyond death and reapers of the dead constantly sent him into a cold sweat. Unsure of how to cope with the nightmares, he set out to a local physician whom he thought could help. The head of the Clinic, sent young Sora to a shop where he could "acquire" anything he may need. The shop, revealed to be called Urahara Shop. Informing Sora that he was "spiritually aware", the Shop Owner would supply the young man with several herbs to tend to his nightmares and would fill him in on everything after death. Sent into shock, Sora quickly questioned the status of his parents. The Shop Owner admitted it "was very hard to track somebody after death" saddening Sora. Not effecting him as hard as it should have, Sora quickly recuperated and told the Shop Owner that he had little interest in life after death. Taking the information with him, Sora began training himself physically and mentally for unknown reasons. Adulthood Graduating High School, Sora would see his sister off as she headed to College in the United States. As a High School Graduate, Sora had mastered the art of hand-to-hand combat and was adept in several styles. He strengthened his mind and soul as well, becoming a refined man. Returning to the Shop he had years earlier, Sora would question the Shop Owner of the events years earlier when Sora's sister was kidnapped. Giving Sora the best information he could, the Shop Owner told Sora that "Everybody has their purpose" which inspired him. Taking on the role as a vigilante, Sora would find joy in this profession as it allowed him to fulfill his love of battle and challenges as well as learning more about who he is. His years of training and honing of his skills, Sora found how to tap into the power he did as a child once more. Using this power against Hollows and criminals, Sora would become known as the Lurking Spirit for his unique style. Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Skilled in the art of close combat, Sora has trained in this art for several years. Adept enough to take on even Hollows, Sora has shown to use his abilities to augment his own physical attributes to increase his prowess in combat. His unique style is a blend of several other styles focused in quick and agile movements. Sora's true skills have yet to be seen. *'Enhanced Speed': Faster then most humans, Sora is capable of out running a large group of Hollows without much trouble. He takes pride in his enhanced cardio, moving with great speed and skill. **'Bringer Light': Capable of utilizing a fairly mediocre form of Bringer Light, Sora has no idea the true function of this technique. As his Fullbring powers are yet to be controlled, Sora is simply capable of launching himself short distances to gain a quick boost. **'Enhanced Agility': Incredibly agile, Sora has shown to dart around the battlefield with great skill. He is fully capable of moving with stealth from building to building in Karakura Town, in seconds flat. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Adept in Kenjutsu, Sora has shown to wield a special blade when out doing "work". His movements with his blade are fluid and his attacks are precise. Sora has shown to augment his blade's cutting potential by utilizing his abilities around it. Equipment *'Kokutō' (黒刀; Literally meaning "Black Blade") is a uniquely modified sword comprised of all black non-reflective metal with a rectangular hilt with two protrusions on either end. By manipulating his "soul" around the Kokutō, Sora can increase its cutting potential and range. Fullbring Sora's unnamed Fullbring has yet to be fully mastered and has proven to be in its earliest stages. At its current stage, Sora has proven to only be able to pull his own soul out. Forming it around him, Sora can augment his physical attributes. *'Blade Augmentation': Sora is capable of channeling his "soul" from his body around his blade to increase its cutting potential and to increase its range. Quotes Trivia